fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Ren
Kaito Ren (カイトレン, Kaigi Jin) is a Seishin Kitsune and the younger brother of Hisaya. Kaito was raised within the organization K alongside his elder sister and was forced to undergo procedures to harness the "Akaichi Blood" (金の血青, Kin no Chi Seiketsu), a golden substance made to resemble the blood of the Nine Kitsune Gods. This substance was developed for the purpose of two goals: one of them being to force a god into the body of the blood bearer, or the second goal was to re-purpose the affected kitsune so they'd be on par, ability-wise, with a kitsune god. Both siblings carried the recessive gene for being able to withstand the blood and accept it, but Hisaya's body had started rejecting the blood and was deemed a failure. Kaito's body on the other-hand was able to accept the blood with little problems, and the result of that "success" was the permanent physical change. His hetero-chromatic eyes became golden and his platinum-blonde hair turned a golden-orange. Unfortunately his personality also suffered a change due to the Akaichi Blood's ability to manifest a persona within its holder. Appearance Personality History Relationships Magic and Abilities Magic Spirit Manifestation Wind Magic Chain Magic Chain Magic (魔法の連鎖, Mahō no Rensa) is a Caster Magic that uses chains contrived completely from the user's magical energy. They are near indestructible, but can be made as brittle, or as tough, as the caster sees fit. The caster's can also use other steel chains to enhance their magic, or make it even easier to use. If other chains are present, the user can manifest their own as well as control the others ones (which takes little magic to do) and use them, almost like a possession magic. This magic allows the caster to utilize them in any way they want to. The user can use them to shield him/herself with walls of chains, or attack with them. Users can bind someone with with as many chains as they want to summon, and they work as an extension of him/herself. Casters of this magic can also shorten them or make them longer, and can make them razor sharp to the point of impaling, or dull enough to just whack somebody and render them unconscious. A powerful enough mage can even make chain beasts, which uses massive amounts of chains that entangle around each other until it takes the form of an animal or beast. With it, the user can send the beast to attack their opponent however they wish. More powerfully skilled wizards can also tailor make their own spells for their use, such as make their own beasts, or their own ways on using the chains. Offensive Spells= *'Snaring Chains' (チェーン・いびき, Chēn Ibiki): |-| Defensive Spells= |-| Supplementary Spells= *'Chain-link Armor' (チェーンリンク, Chēnrinku): **'Gauntlets' **'Boots' **'Sleeves' Fire Bullet Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto): is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possess it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. Abilities Seishin Tēru Kitsune Physiology Quotes Trivia Category:Raven Queen Character Category:Raven Queen Male Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Test Subject Category:Kitsune Category:K Member Category:Non-Human Category:Characters Category:Chain Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Spirit Magic User Category:Fire Magic User